peelfandomcom-20200213-history
25 March 1999
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1999-03-25 ; Comments *Billy Bragg is a guest at Peel Acres although not performing. Sessions *Records only show. Tracklisting Files a and b start of show *Funsize Lions: Dusseldorf Airport Fur Immer (v/a album - Special Skool - The Best Of Invicta Hi-Fi) Invicta Hi-Fi LIQ003 *King Tubby: Dub Ites Green And Gold (album - Dub Like Dirt 1975-1977) Blood & Fire BAFCD 026 *''Billy suggests John has played King Tubby because that's what he is....'' they go on to discuss Woody Guthrie. Billy has made an album of old Woody Guthrie songs only for sale at his gigs. *Billy Bragg & The Blokes: All Your Fascists Bound To Lose (album - Mermaid Avenue Tour / You Can Call Me Cupcake) BB5108 *Ray Bush And The Avon Cities Skiffle: Julian Johnson (v/a album - The Fantastic Skiffle Festival) Decca 6.28422 DP *Add N To (X): Steve's Going To Teach Himself Who's Boss (album - Avant Hard) Mute CDSTUMM170 *''10:30pm news (edited out on file a)'' *Sportique: A World Without Pity (album - Black Is A Very Popular Colour) Where It's At Recordings WIACD001 *''John reads out a letter from one of his younger listeners who is only 12, and uses the length of the next track to give him time to find a Black Dog record to play for him.'' *Yat-Kha: Kazhan Tören Karam Bolur (LP: Dalai Beldiri) Wickham *''Billy is caught remote from the mic when the record ends....'' *Low-Fi Generator: Smoke On The Water (EP) Underground Sounds *Black Dog: Simperton (EP - Peel Session) Warp WAP115CD *''A discussion about skiffle leads to John becoming determined to find a trad jazz track that Billy might like....'' *Vipers: Streamline Train (album - Skiffling Along With The Vipers) Rollercoaster *Ace Cannon: Tuff *John Fahey & Cul de Sac: Tuff (album - The Epiphany Of Glenn Jones) Thirsty Ear *Billy Bragg & The Blokes: The Milkman Of Human Kindness (album - Mermaid Avenue Tour / You Can Call Me Cupcake) BB5108 *George Lewis And His New Orleans Stompers: Just A Little While to Stay Here *Spirit: The Siege (12") Da Lick DALICK 19 *''11:30pm news (edited out on file a)'' *Nectarine No. 9: South Of An Imaginary Line (12" EP) Creeping Bent *Billy Bragg & The Blokes: A New England (album - Mermaid Avenue Tour / You Can Call Me Cupcake) BB5108 *Wilco: Via Chicago (album - Summerteeth) Reprise 9362-47282-2 *Bisk: Gifts From A Strange Person (v/a album - Substantia) Sub Rosa File a cuts out *Tim Buckley: Song To The Siren (LP - Starsailor) Straight *Billy Bragg & The Blokes: Hoodoo Voodoo (album - Mermaid Avenue Tour / You Can Call Me Cupcake) BB5108 File b end of show File ;Name *a: 1999-03-25 2.mp3 *b: jp250399.mp3 ;Length *a: 01:38:17 *b: 01:49:57 ;Other *a: Many thanks to Peel Mailing List member mr_maudlin *b: Many thanks to max-dat. ;Available *a: Mediafire *b: Mooo Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:1999 Category:Available online Category:Peel shows